So Very Dreamy
by The obsessed thing
Summary: Markov finally bags a date with Val, maybe he tries just a little too hard... Rated M for adult theeeemes. (Written as per request by a friend. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE DARLIN')
1. The Door

The door

"Valerie."

Markov sighed, his stomach filled with butterflies as he stared at her room's door. The entry to a wonderful place. Anywhere was wonderful to Markov if Val were there. To have Val say yes to his date offer filled him with excitement, his heart raced and he hadn't even stood through the door.

Infact, he'd stood outside the door for a good five minutes, daydreaming and planning. The things he'd do with her...

"No." He stated to himself. "Is time to go."

Markov clenched a fist, thumping on the door, standing tall like a soldier as Val opened the door. Markov's posture suddenly turned mushy, his tall, soldier stance relaxing into a more regular standing pose. "Hey there, big boy." Val smirked, standing aside to allow Markov to enter her room. "You seem a little jittery, nervous?" She said softly, sitting herself down on her sofa. He followed her over to the sofa, staring at the floor twiddling his thumbs as he sat himself down. Val's face glimmered with slight concern. "Hey. Markov? Really, are you okay?"

Markov looked up at her, his eyepiece twiddling around, his eye glistened.

"You make Markov's stomach feel like unhatched monster egg. Like goop." He stated, bluntly. His eye stared into hers, eyebrow raised. Val looked back at him her hand placed lightly on his lap. "Let's just take it easy, okay big guy? It's just you and me. Nobody else to judge. This is our date, alright?". Markov nodded at her statement, placing a hand around her shoulder. He leaned into her, pressing his lips against hers to form a kiss. Their lips parted, tongues slipped inside. The two's eyes closed, the shutter closing on Markov's robotic eyepiece, their tongues explored eachother's mouths, slowly first, they circled eachother at a quicker rate. Val broke away from the passion, catching her breath. She looked up at Markov, her hand wiping at her mouth.

"That uh, that was pretty intense, huh?" She said, still panting a little. Markov nodded, smiling a little.

"Yes. It was... Good.". Markov folded his arms, his eye twitched a little as he looked down briefly at his trousers. He stood up and headed toward the door, locking it properly, grinning. He turned to look at Val, whose brow had raised in curiousity when he'd locked the door. Her face formed a grin, matching Markov's. Her eyes filled with desire, she stood up from the sofa, her arms folded, her face spoke intimacy. She slipped around the sofa, moving toward the bed, Markov followed, a strong, confident stride he walked, as he towered over Val. Val wrapped her arms around him, he took the two of them down onto the bed, she, wrapping her legs around his hips, her arms around his back with her hands stroking his neck. Out of nowhere, Markov had gone from nervous and scared into extremely confident. He growled lowly, biting into her neck. Thoughts and ideas rushed through his head, her name, "Valerie", repeating itself over and over again in his mind. Val gasped and moaned quietly, Markov's hands danced around her body, stroking and toying with her.


	2. Going Down

Going down

"Valerie. Is it.. Ecstacy?" He muttered quietly, almost inaudible, as if talking to himself, panning out a story in his head. Val pursed her lips together, they began to grind against eachother. She'd said to take it slow, but they practically jumped into the deep end almost immediately. Despite being fully clothed, Val could both see and feel Markov's erection bulging through the trousers. Markov grunted, pulling away before beginning to unbuckle his belt. He was shortly interrupted by a pair of soft, small hands, placing themselves at his belt buckle. Markov looked down at Val, a faint smile on her face.

"Let me, big boy.". Val began to play around at the seams of Markov's trousers, before fiddling with the belt buckle and unzipping him. The two rose up briefly from the bed- Markov's trousers fell to the ground. A sense of pride filled Markov as Val's face beamed with excitement. He pulled away his shirt and underwear, pushing Val down on the bed gently.

"Valerie.." Markov mindlessly muttered to himself, as he began to undress her. Val's eyes closed slowly, a smile crept up on her face. Markov's face turned sour, irritated with all the complicated clothing she wore, he began to tear away at her clothes, ripping them apart and off to get to the skin. Val stared in surprise at Markov's animalistic acts, silent and slightly intimidated. Markov didn't notice at all. He was too busy eyeing and ogling Val's body, a sight to behold. He'd been thinking about her constantly, ever since the day they'd met. Her details in his head, he'd always dreamed, imagined, he'd masturbate over her regularly, just hoping he'd ever get the chance to bed her- and it was now that he had such a chance.

Val squirmed, attempting to slide away from the bed, to which she was shoved down and pinned. Markov growled lowly as he pinned her back. Val grunted as she was pinned down, looking up at Markov.

"Hey... Markov?" She asked quietly. He didn't respond. He grabbed at her legs, raising them upto his waist.

"This.. This is what we are here for, yes?" Markov grunted, staring her in the eyes. Val stared back, her eyes glimmered. "Markov, buddy. Y-you need to slow down..." She replied, her voice shaky.

"No time for being -slow-, we live in moment NOW." Markov growled, leaning into her. Despite his agressive behaviour, he played her softly. He cupped a hand on one of her breasts, massaging her gently, the other hand guiding himself inside her slowly – Val couldn't help but let out a gasp. She bit her bottom lip, stifling her moans, she hummed behind sealed lips. Her lips parted, a whisper escaped.

"How long have you waited..."

His brow raised with his lower eyelid. Val stared at him, her eyes hazy and half open, still recovering from being entered. "Markov, how long?..."

"Forever. Too long." Markov answered bluntly, staring at her. Already face to face, he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her. His hand moved from her breast to her back, he pulled her close as he began to thrust, slowly first, allowing her body to adjust. His movement stimulated Val, an uncontrollable process, her lower area grew wet, naturally. She breathed in time with his movements, in, and out, over and over. Val sighed heavily, a grin across her face, eyes closed.

Markov increased in pace, grunting as he moved. All the dreaming, the stories that played out in his head, it was finally happening, right in the moment, atop Val, inside her. Val sighed and moaned quietly at his motions, her arms wrapped around his back now, holding him tight. She'd managed to keep him on his soft side for the moment, her fingers instinctively dug into his back from the buildup and pleasure she recieved from his length. Back and forth, Markov thrusted harder, faster, mindlessly. Val winced, her body still trying to adjust to the power and speed, it was beginning to hit her rough now. Her moans were uncontrolled, a grunt from a little pain would slip out now and then.

"Markov..." She sighed, taking a deep breath, continuing her sentence. "S-slow down, big fella- I can't- keep up" she grunted. Markov stared down at her, he paused his movements to gaze at her entirity.

"You are perfect Valerie. So... Doable." Markov said quietly, he placed his hands on her breasts and squeezed, pushing them together before releasing them, watching them wobble as they fell back into their natural place. He'd never been so fascinated before- there was not a single woman he'd seen that riled him up as much as Val. His head rushed with pictures and thoughts over and over again, a grin crept upon his face as he resumed fucking her, he played rough, whether she wanted it or not. Val yelped out in surprise, her toes curling, fists clenching as she clinged onto Markov, his motions driving her crazy. Markov leaned towards her, whispering into her ear.

"You have been caught, spy. I have you now."


	3. Was It A Game?

Is it a game?

Val's face turned cold and empty. She had to think momentarily if someone had sent someone else out to get her. Markov continued muttering and snickering. "And this... Is punishment." He took a strong grip, rolling her over and pushing her onto all fours, pushing her head sideways and down into the pillow. Val grunted as he pinned her down, filling her in. She managed to catch a glimpse, there was a playful look in his eye and bodylanguage. "Alright.. I'll play your little game." She thought to herself.

"You got me, ngh, sure. So punish me, I'm trained to take a hit." She said with a grin, baring her teeth. Markov grabbed at the short length of her hair, pulling her head up against his, thrusting hard into her. He hissed into her ear as he spoke.

"Thought you never ask." His broken english crawled its way down her ears. He growled at her playfully, slamming her. Val wailed for a brief period, grunting and dragging the air through her teeth. "Valerie Wolski, not worry. You will enjoy this." He stated, a hand running down from her breast, past her stomach, his fingers danced around her crotch, stroking, playing, as he continued to fuck her. Val's arms caved in, shaking as her upper body hit the bed, her backside and stomach still up in the air, Markov was playing all sorts of crazy on her, almost too much to handle. Her breathing pattern was shaky, she hummed and moaned, chewing her bottom lip as she took him hard. Markov chuckled darkly, his tongue traveled up her spine, the cold metal piece on his face trailed with, Val shuddered at both sensations, letting off a long pleasured moan.

"See.. I tell you, you enjoy." He whispered as he began to bite into her neck, his tongue lapping too. Playtime was over, this was real now. He pulled away from her, holding his length in his hand, stroking and toying to keep it stimulated.

"Tell me what you want Valerie." He paused, grabbing at her chin to turn her head towards him. "Say now.". Val stared at him, her eyes big and glazed. She started to open her mouth, words stuttered. "I.. I what- ngh, I -want-... More..." She struggled. Markov shook his head. "Specific!" He growled. "What you want? Say it!" He stared deeply into her eyes, a frown creeping up slowly, he grew impatient.

Val stared back at him, her mouth open still. Words followed shortly, falling from her mouth.

"Fuck me, Markov." Her hand had trailed down to play around with herself, all warm and gooey down there. Her eyes were desperate for him one more time, and she'd get just that when he-

"Beg."

Val blinked, staring at him blankly, her eyebrows arched. "Please?"

"Please what?" He frowned, showcasing himself.

Val pushed her bottom lip out, mumbling. "Please fuck me.." She raised her voice to make herself clear and heard, "Fuck me you brute!"- Markov immediately threw her back down on her back, fumbling and squirming around until he'd managed to slip back inside her. He was relentless to her, no holding back. Though, it was apparent this wouldn't last too long, she could feel the pair of them tiring, almost regretting her demands of him to do her. Her legs and muscles tightened, her jaw clenched as she groaned, a climax building, but not quite there just yet. She let out another long aching sigh, attempting to push Markov over, letting her sit atop him- he complied, eyebrow raised. Val moved quickly, up and down, her breasts all squishy and bouncy, Markov stared up in awe at her beauty, his arms behind his head, his eye and mechanical piece shut shortly after, the image in his head as he imagined the current events, the current night, all over again. Val whined and moaned in time to her own thrusts into him, clenching her muscles inside intentionally, gripping onto Markov. His face turned red and flushed, fists clenched and toes curling up. His lower body raising desperately into her thrusting motions, so obviously close. Markov groaned heavily as his load gave way, pushing her off him, essentially pulling out, the sticky substance spilling over her stomach and seeping from her insides. Markov lay there, throbbing, his breath heavy, chest rising and falling. Val stared at him, panting too, she looked extremely jittery and shaky.

"Markov..." She struggled to catch her breath, leaning over the bed, staring at the remains of her torn clothing on the floor. Grabbing the bedcover, she pulled it over herself, hiding her exposed body from the cold. She sat up, looking at Markov, who was on the other end of the bed. He began to clothe himself again, pulling his shirt over his head, the last piece of clothing to put on. "Tomorrow is long day. I will rest." Markov nodded. He followed up with a sweet tone in his voice, quickly after. "You are beautiful, brilliant, Valerie. Do not forget." He smiled. Val smiled back, huddled under the blanket. "It was a wonderful evening Markov, maybe there'll be more to come." She stated. He nodded, a grunt escaping his mouth. He headed toward the door, unlocking it, yawning. "Good night, Valerie." He said, leaving the room quietly.

Val curled up inside the bed cover, sighing heavily, still catching her breath, it was strange how Markov could have taken her breath away like that, it felt like a dream to her. She dozed off slowly, exhausted from the action. It was probably for the best.

They had big work to do by morning.


End file.
